


Disincanto

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siamo nel 1963 ed è un anno che Charles non vede Erik. E' arrabbiato con lui per quanto accaduto sulla spiaggia, addolorato per la perdita delle gambe, ma non riesce a non pensare all'uomo che, nonostante tutto, ama. E, una notte, anche Erik sembra non poter fare a meno di venirlo a trovare per una cosa molto importante...<br/>La storia si situa dopo First Class e ha già alcuni accenni a fatti che avverranno in Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disincanto

Disincanto

Era da poco passata la mezzanotte ed erano i primi minuti del 20 novembre 1963. Nella sua camera, il giovane Charles Xavier, telepate di immenso potere e preside della recentissima Scuola per Giovani Mutanti, non riusciva a dormire, come troppo spesso gli accadeva da almeno un anno a questa parte. Aveva creduto di poter superare il dolore per la perdita delle gambe e delle persone che più amava investendo ogni energia nella sua scuola, ma poi, con la guerra in Vietnam, anche i suoi studenti e professori erano stati richiamati alle armi e, dopo un solo semestre, la scuola era stata chiusa. Charles, così, trascorreva le giornate nella sua stanza o nel suo studio, tentando inutilmente di scacciare i ricordi dolorosi che lo tormentavano; Hank, l’unico a essergli rimasto accanto, cercava di essergli di aiuto, ma poteva fare ben poco. Le notti, poi, erano le peggiori, quando nella mente del giovane telepate si riversavano tutte le voci dei ragazzi in guerra, le urla strazianti, le richieste di aiuto, i pianti e i gemiti disperati dei genitori quando veniva comunicata loro la terribile notizia della morte del figlio, colpito in azione…

E il pensiero fisso di Erik, che Charles non riusciva a scacciare, nonostante lo ritenesse colpevole di tutto quello che gli era successo… forse quello era il più doloroso di tutti.

Charles si rigirava tra le lenzuola, agitato e straziato dalle solite voci. A un tratto, però, fu distratto da qualcosa di fisico: un soffio d’aria gelida che arrivò fino al suo letto. Stupito, il giovane si sollevò dal cuscino per guardare da dove giungesse. Era novembre inoltrato e Hank aveva chiuso tutte le finestre prima di lasciarlo; adesso, però, la finestra che dava sul terrazzo era aperta e l’aria fredda della notte muoveva le tende facendole sembrare fantasmi tormentati.

“Ci mancava pure questa” brontolò tra sé Charles. “Hank non ha chiuso bene quella finestra e così si è riaperta, ora io come accidenti faccio ad andarla a chiudere? Se non fossi quello stramaledettissimo inutile invalido che sono…”

S’interruppe quando gli sembrò di vedere, accanto alle tende agitate dal vento, una figura immobile e silenziosa. Un intruso? Un ladro? Tentò di penetrare la mente dell’estraneo per sapere che intenzioni avesse, ma, con sua grande sorpresa, non ci riuscì, c’era qualcosa che bloccava il suo potere.

“Chi c’è là?” chiese allora, ma nessuno rispose. La figura, però, fece un passo avanti, restando comunque avvolta nel buio.

“Chi c’è? Chi sei?” ripeté il telepate. “Non ti conviene aggredirmi, sai? Posso sembrare indifeso, ma, se volessi, potrei anche farti rotolare a terra urlando di dolore!”

“No, con me non potresti” rispose finalmente il misterioso individuo. Charles riconobbe all’istante la voce e la sua supposizione fu confermata quando Erik uscì dall’ombra e si avvicinò al suo letto, sorridendo come se si fossero lasciati il giorno prima da buoni amici. Aveva il casco protettivo, ecco spiegato il motivo per cui Charles non aveva potuto individuarlo prima.

“E tu che diavolo ci fai qui?” sibilò astioso il giovane.

“Immagino che sarebbe stato eccessivo aspettarmi un’accoglienza più amichevole da parte tua, Charles” rispose Erik, senza prendersela. Si avvicinò ancora di più al letto di Charles e si sedette sul bordo.

“Che cosa dovrei dirti? Magari dovrei ringraziarti per tutto quello che mi hai fatto?”

Il sorriso scomparve dal volto del Signore dei Metalli, sostituito da un’espressione di profonda commozione e partecipazione.

“Non sono venuto per litigare con te, Charles, volevo solo… rivederti” disse, in un tono quasi tenero.

“Beh, ora mi hai visto. Allora, ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo? Sono un invalido, un essere inutile e…”

Un lampo attraversò gli occhi di Erik e l’uomo afferrò il polso di Charles inchiodandolo al cuscino.

“Questo non devi dirlo, non devi dirlo mai!” lo rimproverò. “Non sei un invalido e soprattutto non sei inutile! Sei un mutante dai poteri immensi e questa dev’essere la tua prima ragione di orgoglio. Sono veramente dispiaciuto per quello che è accaduto e vorrei tornare indietro per evitarlo, se potessi, ma questo non fa di te un essere inutile.”

“Allora ti sei fatto vivo dopo più di un anno per venire a farmi la predica? Grazie, ma ne faccio volentieri a meno: ho già abbastanza problemi per conto mio” replicò freddamente il telepate.

“Sei stato tu a lasciarmi andare, se ben ricordi.”

“Ah, ora è colpa mia? Che cosa avrei dovuto fare? Avevi indossato quel dannato casco, che, per inciso, porti anche adesso… non potevo fare nulla per farti cambiare idea!”

“Forse avresti dovuto insistere… ma, come dicevo, non sono venuto qua per litigare. Sono venuto per qualcosa di molto più importante” riprese Erik. Il suo tono serio incuriosì, suo malgrado, Charles, che non disse più nulla e lo fissò con quei suoi inconfondibili occhi color del mare.

“Naturalmente volevo dirti quanto mi ha addolorato sapere cosa ti è successo” continuò Erik. “Ma il vero motivo per cui sono qui è che dovevo dirti… non è facile per me ammetterlo, sai… ma devo farti sapere quanto sei importante per me.”

“Senti, Erik, se vuoi prendermi per il culo ti assicuro che non è proprio il momento adatto…” cominciò Charles, ma l’uomo lo interruppe di nuovo.

“Tu sei veramente importante per me, solo che me ne sono accorto quando era già troppo tardi” ripeté Erik, e si tolse il casco protettivo per dimostrare che era sincero e che, se voleva, Charles poteva indagare nella sua mente. Posò il casco su una sedia accanto al letto. “Sto dicendo la verità, Charles, non sarebbe difficile per te provarlo.”

“Non voglio entrare nella tua testa!” sibilò contrariato il giovane telepate. Ma il fatto stesso che Erik si fosse esposto volontariamente al suo potere testimoniava la sua sincerità.

“Non avevo bisogno di un potere come il tuo per capire che ti eri innamorato di me fin dai primi tempi in cui abbiamo iniziato a collaborare” disse poi l’uomo, lasciando Charles sbigottito per l’inaspettata rivelazione. “Bastava vedere la luce che ti illuminava il viso ogni volta che ti ero vicino o l’espressione dei tuoi occhi… Sei un grandissimo telepate, Charles, sicuramente sai controllare perfettamente i tuoi pensieri, ma per molte cose sei trasparente come un cristallo.”

Stupefatto dalle parole di Erik, Charles non trovava nulla da replicare. Si limitò a sgranare gli occhi blu e ad artigliare con mani nervose il lenzuolo, senza capire dove volesse andare a parare il suo amico di un tempo.

“Conoscevo i tuoi sentimenti per me e ne ero, come dire, lusingato. A essere sincero non credevo che avrei mai potuto provare qualcosa di simile, perché per me non era così naturale sentire attrazione per un altro uomo, ma il calore del tuo affetto sincero e disinteressato guariva le ferite che avevo dentro e mi riscaldava il cuore. Era bello sentirsi amato così tanto e proprio per ciò che ero, non mi era più accaduto da… da molto tempo” continuò Erik, mentre il tono della sua voce si faceva sempre più tenero e commosso.

“Come dicevo, però, quando mi sono accorto che provavo anch’io le stesse cose per te era troppo tardi” riprese poi in tono più amaro. “E’ stato quando ti ho visto cadere, quando ho pensato che ti avrei perduto per sempre… allora ho avvertito un vuoto dentro, un abisso che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai più potuto colmare. In quel momento ho capito che anch’io ti amavo, Charles… ti ho amato in tutti questi mesi, ho sentito fortemente la tua mancanza e solo il tuo pensiero mi dava la forza di andare avanti.”

Charles era rimasto allibito dalla confessione di Erik e per molto tempo non era riuscito a trovare nulla da dire. A questo punto, però, ritrovò la sua vena ironica.

“Fammi capire bene, Erik: mi stai dicendo che il mio pensiero e l’affetto per me ti hanno dato la forza per andare avanti per una strada che tu sai benissimo quanto io disapprovi?” replicò, sarcastico. “Ma almeno ti ascolti quando parli?”

“Io mi chiedo se invece mi hai ascoltato tu” disse Erik, ignorando la provocazione e avvicinando il volto a quello del giovane. Prima che Charles potesse dire o fare qualunque cosa, Erik lo baciò, dapprima quasi timidamente, poi sempre più profondamente, cingendolo con un braccio e affondando l’altra mano tra i suoi capelli. Stringendolo forte a sé continuò a baciarlo con passione e intensità, esplorando la sua bocca morbida e dolce con la lingua e concedendosi per la prima volta di godersi il suo sapore. Una mano era premuta sulla sua nuca per spingerlo sempre più contro di lui, respirando il suo respiro, mentre con l’altra mano accarezzava il suo corpo liscio e morbido sotto il pigiama e lo sfiorava dappertutto, per non perdersi nemmeno un centimetro della pelle di Charles, nemmeno un attimo di quella notte che aveva deciso di concedersi. Il giovane telepate, che dentro di sé aveva atteso per mesi qualcosa del genere, ora era totalmente in balìa del Signore dei Metalli, ma non gli importava, per una volta, di mostrarsi più debole e indifeso. Per lui contava solo che Erik era lì con lui e che lo voleva, così lasciò andare qualunque tentativo di controllo e si perse totalmente nel suo bacio e nelle sue carezze, desiderando che non finisse mai.

Charles poté avvertire distintamente la violenza che Erik fece a se stesso per imporsi di staccarsi da lui, dalla sua bocca tenera e dolce e da quel corpo così tiepido e morbido. Sarebbe stato così facile dimenticare la sua missione per rimanere lì accanto a Charles, perduto in lui per il resto della vita, sarebbe stato così semplice fare l’amore con lui, possederlo e farlo suo… ma Erik sapeva che non poteva farlo poiché aveva un dovere da compiere e, se avesse indugiato ancora, non avrebbe più potuto staccarsi dal ragazzo che amava. 

“Devo andare, adesso” disse Erik, allontanandosi a fatica dal tenero abbraccio di Charles. “Ero venuto per rivederti e per dirti finalmente ciò che provo per te, ma, se non me ne vado adesso, non riuscirò più a fare a meno di te.”

“Sarebbe così terribile?” chiese Charles. Aveva lasciato andare ogni parvenza di orgoglio e dignità e tutto ciò che voleva era che Erik restasse con lui. “Sarebbe tanto orribile restare con me?”

“Sarebbe troppo bello ed io non posso ancora permettermelo” rispose con decisione Erik. “Ho una missione da compiere e pensare a te mi darà la forza per farlo, perché tu sei la mia luce e la mia stella.”

“Una missione… certo” mormorò Charles. Poi un pensiero improvviso lo colpì come uno schiaffo. “Erik, è qualcosa di pericoloso? Sei venuto per… per dirmi addio?”

Gli occhi blu di Charles erano pieni di dolore e preoccupazione ed Erik sapeva che quello era un momento decisivo: se avesse esitato… ma non doveva. Riprese il suo casco protettivo dalla sedia e lo indossò.

“Non voglio che sia un addio, ma un arrivederci. Se andrà tutto bene allora tornerò da te e, forse, a quel punto potremo anche restare insieme per un po’” rispose il mutante.

“Allora ho ragione io, è una cosa pericolosa. Di che si tratta, Erik? Ti prego, non fare sciocchezze” Charles aveva giurato più volte che non avrebbe mai più supplicato Erik, non dopo quella volta sulla spiaggia… ma adesso non contava più nient’altro. L’uomo si era alzato dal letto e si era allontanato di qualche passo. Il giovane telepate allungò un braccio, tendendogli la mano per quanto poteva. “Che cosa pensi di fare? Per favore, Erik…”

Erik gli prese la mano e la strinse forte tra le sue. Non poteva permettersi nessun altro contatto con Charles in quel momento, o non sarebbe riuscito a uscire mai più dalla sua stanza.

“E’ una cosa che devo fare per tutti i mutanti, ma soprattutto per te, per la tua sicurezza, per noi due, magari… Non devi sapere altro, ti metterei in pericolo se te lo dicessi e non voglio farti altro male” disse con dolcezza.

“Prima mi hai detto che un anno fa avrei dovuto tentare di convincerti, che avrei dovuto insistere per trattenerti… beh, ora sto insistendo!” protestò Charles, sull’orlo delle lacrime. “Ti scongiuro, Erik…”

“Non piangere, Charles, non voglio farti piangere” replicò commosso Erik. Straziato dalle lacrime del giovane, non poté più trattenersi e ritornò da lui, lo strinse di nuovo e lo baciò teneramente sulle labbra, sulle guance e sulla fronte, con tenerezza e amore infiniti. “Sei la mia stella e tutto ciò che faccio lo faccio per te, questo te lo posso assicurare. Tornerò, ti prometto che tornerò e allora potremo stare insieme, ma adesso devo andare.”

Erik si staccò nuovamente da Charles sentendosi lacerare per quella separazione. Di nuovo si avviò verso la finestra dalla quale era entrato.

“Devi avere pazienza solo per qualche giorno, poi tornerò e ti racconterò tutto. Te lo prometto, Charles” ripeté. Abbracciò con lo sguardo l’amata figura del giovane abbandonato sul letto, si perse ancora una volta nello stupefacente blu dei suoi occhi e poi, con un immenso sforzo di volontà, uscì dalla finestra che si richiuse silenziosamente dietro di lui.

 

 

Era il 22 novembre 1963. Charles era taciturno e malinconico da due giorni e Hank l’aveva notato, ma non sapeva come aiutarlo. Quel pomeriggio, subito dopo pranzo, si era chiuso nel suo studio ed era rimasto, seduto sulla sua sedia a rotelle, a fissare il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra senza vederlo, lo sguardo perso e le mani abbandonate sopra le gambe immobili. A un certo punto, però, Hank fece irruzione nella stanza senza nemmeno bussare, era pallido e sconvolto e pareva gli tremassero le mani.

“Charles” mormorò. “Perdonami, non volevo disturbarti, ma… devi venire in salotto a vedere il notiziario… è accaduta una cosa terribile… Charles… hanno assassinato il Presidente!”

Nervosamente, Hank si avvicinò alla sedia a rotelle e cominciò a spingerla verso il salotto. Intanto continuava a parlare, confuso e sconcertato, frasi rotte dalla commozione e dal dolore come stava accadendo in quel momento nelle case di tutta l’America.

“Era in visita a Dallas, con la moglie e il vicepresidente… non si sa come… un cecchino, forse… i medici hanno tentato disperatamente di salvarlo, ma il proiettile era…”.

Portò Charles davanti al televisore. In quel momento il telecronista del notiziario, anche lui sconvolto e sull’orlo delle lacrime, stava ripercorrendo i fatti di quella mattinata spaventosa. Il Presidente Kennedy, in visita a Dallas, era stato colpito da un proiettile sparato da un cecchino alle 12.30, ora di Dallas. In quel momento, Kennedy era in macchina accanto alla First Lady e stava salutando la folla riunitasi per vedere il corteo presidenziale che si snodava nel centro della città. Si erano uditi degli spari, c’era stato il panico, Jackie Kennedy, col vestito imbrattato dal sangue del marito, aveva tentato un’assurda fuga arrampicandosi fuori dall’auto. Lei e il vicepresidente erano illesi, ma un proiettile aveva raggiunto John Kennedy alla testa. I medici del Parkland Hospital avevano fatto il possibile per salvarlo, ma la ferita era troppo grave e il Presidente era deceduto per emorragia cerebrale alle tredici, ora di Dallas. La polizia locale aveva fermato un giovane armato di pistola, un certo Lee Harvey Oswald, che si era appostato con un fucile al quinto piano del Texas School Book Depository e sembrava ormai certo che l’attentatore fosse lui.

“Un momento… è giunta adesso la notizia che la polizia ha fermato anche un altro uomo che sembrerebbe implicato nell’attentato” disse improvvisamente il telecronista. “Potrebbe essere un complice di Oswald… qualcuno dice che sono stati sparati più colpi e pare che il proiettile che ha colpito il Presidente sia stato…deviato. E’ possibile che ci siano due cecchini. La polizia interrogherà Oswald e l’uomo arrestato poco fa, Erik Lensherr, e forse ne sapremo di più dopo il loro interrogatorio. Questa è una giornata terribile per gli Stati Uniti d’America.”

“Erik Lensherr? Ma…” trasalì Hank.

“Spegni il televisore” disse Charles con voce piatta. Era immobile come una statua ad eccezione delle lacrime silenziose che gli rigavano le guance. Hank si affrettò a ubbidire.

Ecco cosa doveva fare Erik, ecco qual era la sua missione così importante e segreta. Erik aveva ucciso il Presidente Kennedy. Le sue promesse, le sue parole, erano tutte bugie e lui, idiota, ci era cascato un’altra volta. Non aveva ancora imparato la lezione? Erik era uno spietato assassino, un terrorista, un uomo crudele e senza cuore, era un mostro! L’aveva ingannato ancora una volta, il bastardo, ma quella sarebbe stata l’ultima, giurò a se stesso Charles mentre una morsa gelida gli si consolidava nel petto.

“Charles, io…”

“Non dire niente!” esclamò il giovane in tono tagliente. “Non dobbiamo più stupirci di nulla che riguardi Erik, ormai sappiamo che è un terrorista e un omicida. Adesso è anche l’assassino del Presidente. Non voglio parlarne mai più, mai più, non nominarmelo mai più, Hank!”

“Va bene, Charles” rispose Hank, mestamente. Non c’era altro da dire. Il Presidente era morto e tutti gli americani, anche quelli che non avevano votato per lui, si sentivano orfani. Ma lui sapeva che, per Charles, quella terribile tragedia significava molto di più.

Non poteva dire nulla per farlo sentire meglio, ma forse… forse poteva fare qualcosa per lui. Ormai da qualche tempo stava lavorando a un siero che agisse sulla sua colonna vertebrale per ridargli la possibilità di camminare. Charles aveva perso tutto e aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa. Hank decise che, da quel momento, avrebbe lavorato giorno e notte al siero per perfezionarlo e riuscire così a donare a Charles almeno una consolazione. 

 

 

 

NOTE:

Ringrazio Stephen King e il suo libro “22/11/’63” che ho usato per documentarmi sull’assassinio del Presidente Kennedy e sulle reazioni della gente comune al fatto. Colgo l’occasione per consigliarlo, perché è un libro veramente bello. Gli eventuali errori storici sono tutti imputabili a meXD! Confesso che fin dal 1987, ero ancora una ragazzina, quando venni a sapere dell’attentato a Dallas rimasi veramente colpita e commossa e da allora ho sempre avuto un “debole”per la tragedia di Kennedy e per la sua figura. Il fatto che in Future Past sia proprio Erik ad essere imprigionato per il suo assassinio mi è sembrata una coincidenza singolare…


End file.
